


Dave Strider's Poem to John Egbert

by Maid_of_Hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Homestuck - Freeform, Idk what i'm doing, Knight of Time, Love, Love Poems, M/M, MAID OF HOPE, This Is STUPID, cute poem, dave strider - Freeform, heir of breath, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Hope/pseuds/Maid_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just thought of this and it's adorable.</p><p>This is how Dave proposed to John. Love it or hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Strider's Poem to John Egbert

Striders are red  
Egberts are blue  
This poem is shitty  
I'm falling for you

At least we aren't dead  
But you've not got a clue  
This game lasts forever  
Can I spend it with you?

I'm losing my head  
You're stealing my cool  
Just don't steal like Vriska  
The worlds biggest tool.

Please take me to bed  
Let's loosen our jewels  
Oh, you don't like that?  
How about in the pool?

The knights are red  
And the heir is blue  
You see what I did there?  
Just please...be my groom?

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't even rhyme at the end but I love it. Comment plz davesies will love you forever


End file.
